


My Roommates Baby

by Naomi_4102



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boarding School, Dirty Talk, Drunkenness, First Time, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mpreg, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Roommates, Teasing, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4827638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naomi_4102/pseuds/Naomi_4102
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flynn hates his 'perfect' roommate and just wants to get through his school year that is till his roommate, Eli kisses him and starts something new. <br/>(Sorry for the shitty title and summary!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something i wrote out of sheer boredom and i hope it's not as bad as i think it is. Please leave me comments i love to hear what you think just please be nice. Also this is not beta read.

He smirked smug as he always was and I hated him for it. English was like many a class he dominated. Top of the class, answering all the teachers’ questions with a condescending, smug attitude; I hated him. He not only was the favorite of most of the staff of our small Pennsylvanian boarding school but the favor of students of all walks; the soccer team, the football team, the band, everyone. He was Eli Thomas.

I was only an average athlete but an A plus student evenly matching Eli. I was part of the band and played lacrosse (one of the few sports Eli Thomas did not grace with his presence). While Eli was tall and strongly built I was only a hair shorter and lean. My strength surprised people while Eli’s was expected. 

Our dorm was in the oldest building on the Ludwin campus and was scarcely populated because of its distance and old age. Within the building there were eight pair sharing rooms and were all my close friends aside from Eli. 

I glared at the back of Eli’s head imagining a disgusting cesspool would open up in his flesh. Of course it didn’t happen but I could dream right? As the bell rang I gathered my books and slung my bag over my shoulder walking into the welcome comic relief of my best friend Chet, “Sup you filthy skank.” Chet and I had an oddly violent dialogue that was harmless and more than welcome. 

“Sat through another enthralling lecture by Captain Douche,” I huffed as we walked out of the main building into the warm early summer air, dry and oppressive. 

Chet laughed, “Sounds like fun.” Together they made the trek across the sprawling campus to their building and into Chet’s room. It was cool and comfortable shut off from the heat of the outside. “So is Eli staying for the summer session?” 

“Un-fucking-fortunately,” 

Chet laughed at my plight and chucked a pillow into his face, “Could be worse he could touch you in your sleep…wait does he?” He teased.

“Fuck you now I’m gonna be paranoid!” 

“Duh that was my point,” He smiled tossing a controller into my lap. We played video games for hours till I eventually had to go to my own room and my ass of a roommate.

When I opened the door Eli was hunched over a book seemingly studying. I changed quickly, feeling overly self-conscious crawling into bed. After an hour of lying in bed I heard a soft snore. Eli had slumped further at the desk his brown hair covering his face. 

I huffed my inner hate wanted e to let him there and maybe even fall over but the good person I had been raised to be made me get up and nudge his shoulder softly, “Hey get up and go to bed,” 

Eli grumbled still asleep and drug himself up onto sluggish feet dragging himself to his own bed flopping half-asses onto the old mattress; his shoes and clothes from the day still on and not even under the covers.

“Put your pajamas on you arse,” I poked his face, it was surprisingly soft for an athlete who spent hours out in the sun and dirt.

Eli made no move to do as I’d said so I yanked him up and pulled his shirt off. To my surprise his chest was littered with all kinds of scars. A moment of thought and I dismissed them as ‘battle scars’ from various sports over his life time. I tugged off his shoes jeans only to find more scares covering his legs. I couldn’t help but snort at even thinking it was anything else. After flinging the blanket over him I crawled into my own bed and drifting off to sleep.

Morning seemed to come with its usual lackluster dispensation. Get up, shower, get dressed and class till nine. Unfortunately Chet had class till noon so I sat in my room and flipped through shitty day time TV not finding anything good I settled on re-runs of Dr.Phil. That is until Eli burst into the room loud and boisterous as usual. 

“Sup’ Flynn ol’ boy?” he hollered clapping me on the shoulder.

“Trying to watch TV,” I snipped turning the TV up a few clicks.

Eli flopped his ass down beside me watching the TV for a few seconds before getting bored, “Thought you had lacrosse today?” he asked stuffing a handful of candies into his mouth. 

“No tomorrow, don’t you have football or soccer or playing in traffic?” 

He laughed clapping me on the shoulder again with too much force, “Flynn you’re one funny S.O.B!” he laughed for a few more seconds, “Nope I’m all yours this afternoon…so you wanna go for a run or something?”

I growled grinding my teeth, “I want to watch TV on my day off,” I glared up at him but he just blinked waiting like some stupid overgrown mutt.

“A run would help you relax,” he stated not changing his expression.

Having had this conversation with the oaf before I knew I wouldn’t win so I silently got up and put on my running shoes and workout clothes. 

I set a pretty decent pace while Eli literally ran circles around me making stupid jokes and blatant observations non-stop. His mouth didn’t stop the whole time we’d been running not even when they’d stopped for a breather. It was like he didn’t understand that I was only here because he otherwise wouldn’t leave me alone and that I didn’t want to talk to him I just wanted to get this run over with so I could be away from him. “Would you –pant- shut up!” I growled before tripping on my own two feel.

I fell forward and collided with the sidewalk skidding across it some. I could feel the stinging pain in both knees and my ankle throbbed. In the tumble I even smacked my head on the concrete and gashed that open to. Blood ran down the side of my face and legs as I sat up rubbing the heel of my hand into my temple to stop the throbbing. 

Eli skidded to a stop quickly kneeling by my side smiling gently, “hey you okay?” He pulled a towel from his pocket and dabbing at the blood on my face. He put my hand to the rag to hold it in place before carefully taking my ankle into his hand. With uncharacteristic gentleness turned it over in his large hands. I hissed trying to jerk away from him. “I don’t think it’s sprained just twisted. I’ll help you to infirmary just to be sure.” He straightened holding out his hand to help me up and wrapping one of his arms around my shoulders to help me up.

“Thank you,” I mumbled still dizzy from the knock to the head and a little confused by his kindness. It didn’t make sense I was always so mean to him, hell not even two hours ago I had told him to go play in traffic but yet here he was helping me and making sure I got safely to the infirmary building. 

“No problem I know you’d do the same for me,” I nodded shallowly. Would I have? As much as I didn’t like him, would I have left him bloody and crippled in the street? I thought about it over and over as we made our way to the infirmary.

He chatted happily while we walked, telling stories of times he’d hurt himself. Apparently he was a very clumsy child and was often covered in band-aids and splints of all different kinds.

The school doctor confirmed his assumption and bandaged the cuts sending me out with a couple Tylenol and advice to ice my ankle and maybe skip lacrosse tomorrow if it was still sore. I was surprised to find Eli leaning against the brick building watching the sky turn a warm orange. He perked when he noticed me walking out of the building. “Was I right?” he questioned his voice pitched with worry. Was he actually worried for me? 

“Yeah,” I mumbled walking silently next to him toward our dorm. It was rare for anyone of Ludwin to show any real emotion. Many of the boys just acted tough and macho all the time not letting on if they were anything but. “Eli, why were you so nice to me I’m usually such an ass to you?” I asked once we’d gotten into our cool room.

He shrugged his broad shoulders, “You’re not really a bad guy that’s just how you deal with shit.” 

I frowned, well he’s just got me all figured out doesn’t he! “No I don’t!” I shouted my headache making me more irritable. 

He laughed. Fucking laughed at me! “See that’s what I mean. I hit a hot spot and now you’re angry,” he laughed some more actually whole heartedly laughing.

I was shaking I was so angry; I wanted to tear his throat out and throw him into a shallow grave. He doesn’t know me; all he knows is my name. Not how I grew up, or my past, or anything. I moved to shove him but nearly fell over. He caught me wrapping his arms around my lanky body. “Let me go you freak!”

Before I realized what had happened he was pulling away a smirk on his face. His lips had been warm and soft; something about the kiss had made me stop dead still. I was so shocked, I had never been kissed by someone like this I had had girlfriends in the past and kissed them but this was different. There was so much emotion in the little peck. “Calm now?” 

I gasped sharply blinking over and over trying to grasp my mind ad put it back where it was. When I didn’t answer he gave me a little shake a concerned look on his face, “Hey you alive in there?” 

I nodded slowly and moved to untangle myself from him but he held me against himself. He kissed me was all I could think about. The thought it’s self was odd but now he was holding me, “Y-yeah,” I finally mumbled my voice weak and slow. I stepped back and out of his arms not able to meet his eyes yet. 

Taking my time I worked my lip between my teeth and looked up into his eyes after a long silence. He was smiling warmly like he had just given an old friend a pat on the back and not just kissed me, “I’m goin’ to sleep the stuff the doctor gave me is making me tired,” I whispered.

“Okay I’m gonna finish my run you need anything?” 

“Un no I’m fine,” after he’d left I put on my pajamas and curled up in my bed, occasionally touching my lips when I remembered the feeling of his lips on mine. 

Homosexual relationships at Ludwin were normal but not overly accepted. The school didn’t want it out in the open because it gave the wrong idea about the school, not that anyone but administration knew what that idea was. 

I had never in my wildest dreams thought Eli Thomas was gay or bi. He was every woman’s ‘perfect’ guy; Strong, confident, and smart. He had had several girlfriends in the two years I’d known him and been told her was constantly bedding girls whenever he felt like it. So why had he kissed me?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy time? yes sexy time!

The next few days I avoided Eli busying myself with a band competition and lacrosse practice; though we still had the occasional and inevitable run in before bed and in the morning.

It wasn’t until a week had passed that he said anything, “Hay Flynn did I upset you the other day, you kinda haven’t said a word since?” he asked softly.

I looked at him them my feet, “N-no just surprised me,” I mumbled.

Eli smiled his face lighting up, “Whoa! You had me worried there you’re just so cute when you’re angry.” He winked at me.

I couldn’t help the small blush that spread over my cheeks, “are you flirting with me?” flirting was such a foreign thing to me no one had ever flirted with me and I had tried it before with a girl I had liked but it turned into a huge mess and I’d given up on it. 

He snorted and I had my answer, “uh yeah I want your fine ass,” he chuckled wiggling his eyebrows at me suggestively.

My mind when blank except for that single phrase flashing like a massive neon light and my face turned a bright red. He couldn’t possibly be serious he didn’t honesty want me in anyway, “w-what?”

“Yeah I want to fuck you. A lot of guys ha a no strings attached fuck buddy with their roommate,” he shrugged, “So do you want to?” 

Sure a lot of guys did it but I’d never considered it, I had also heard horror stories of roommates hurting and even abusing each other, “you know what you’re doing right?”

He blinked like I’d asked him in Japanese, “No but do you?”

I got redder, “No…we could look it up?” I offered like it was something I was actually going to do it. I was more than horny I had never had sex but living with another person meant that I couldn’t just jerk it whenever I felt like it. 

He grinned widely, “So is that a yes?” 

I nodded. Nearly a half hour and one very weird internet search later we both sat n his bed naked. He picked up the lube pouring it into his palm and pushing me to lie down. Unceremoniously he grasped y cock stroking it.

I gasped, “A little warning next-AH!” he stopped me when he shoved one slick finger into my virgin hole. It didn’t hurt but it felt it wasn’t supposed to be there and I pushed but it only sunk deeper into me. 

“Sorry it kinda turns me on when you gasp like that almost like a girl.”

“Not a girl,” I growled crossing my arms and looking away from him. 

“No but tonight you are the bitch,” he laughed pulling his finger out and thrusting it into me.

“AH! Slow down,” of course he didn’t, he added a second finger. He stopped though when I groaned flinching, “Just uncomfortable,” I ground out through clenched teeth. 

He chuckled, “Okay,” before continuing. He scissored his fingers inside me fucking me with them for a while. At first I just felt full and tight but it quickly melted into pleasure and I actually was enjoying myself. 

I couldn’t help but moan the whole time his hand on my cock was great and I wondered if he’d actually done this before, plus the shots of pleasure from his now three fingers in my ass were too much. I came onto his hand and my stomach clutching his hair and pulling. It had been over a month since I’d cum last and this was amazing, my vision even blacked out for a second. “Sorry,” I mumbled once I’d come back down, “it just felt so good.” A blush crept up my face as I thought about how ridiculous that sounded and I must have looked.

“That’s good to hear,” He smirked his voice low and husky. He pulled his fingers from my bodu and I felt a need to whimper but bit my lip. It was surprising how empty I felt after just that, but I knew I was more than sure no matter what happened with Eli I’d be open to that again. 

Eli lined up the head of his cock with my ass I I squirmed away. He was huge a hell of a whole lot bigger than just three fingers. There was no way in hell that was going to fit inside my ass! Eli waited for me to calm down before pulling me under him resting his hands on either side of my head and whispering into my ear, “Relax okay,” 

I nodded taking deep breaths. He again lined up his cock and with one powerful thrust was more than halfway into my body. I cried out clenching my fists against his shoulders. It stung and I felt way to full, too full to even breath. Eli didn’t move just hovered over me breathing in measured gulps. 

“Flynn,” he said very seriously, “Do you want to stop?” concern swam in his big aqua eyes. 

I finally remembered to breath taking a few breaths to try and relax just a hair, “No just…don’t move yet,” I groaned shifting my hips slightly to get more adjusted. After a long, very awkward silence I finally was comfortable actually enjoying the heavy weight of his cock inside me. 

The while time he watched me waiting for the go ahead to move groaning whenever I clenched around him. I nodded up at him and he moaned with relieve and started to thrust his hips in little jabs at first but quickly speeding up. He was slamming into my body with enough force he was pushing e up the bed. 

“FUCK!” I howled as his cock hit something inside me sending sparks up my spine. I panted thinking back to our research and vaguely remembered that was my prostate he was assaulting. “Again hit it again!”

“Hell yeah,” Eli hissed at my growling into my chest, “Take my cock!” he started stroking my cock to match his back breaking thrusts. I could feel it in my stomach my orgasm was rushing at me and I was so close, till he pulled his hand away changing the angle of his thrusts to miss my prostate. 

“hrn,” I whimpered my hips jerking spastically to find the spot again, “No I was close!”

He laughed thrusting harder into me avoiding that wonderful bundle of nerves, “Beg for it!” I clamped my mouth shut. I would not beg I was not a pet to be played with. He stopped his hips buried deep inside me but stayed absolutely still. Grinning he reached forward tweaking one of my nipples, “Beg tell me you want it and I’ll keep going,” he whispered slowly.

I waited for a long time avoiding his eyes but my throbbing cock wouldn’t wait for long because it was getting painful. I growled out slamming my fists into the mattress, “Urg fine!” I closed my eyes and whispered, “Please.” He stayed still and I huffed out my annoyance, “please Eli fuck me!” 

Like flipping some kind of invisible switch he started back with his pace slamming into me. Like a madman who’s life depended on it he thrust into me punching into my prostate sending me into a haze of pleasure. I groaned and he clamped his hand around the base of my cock stopping any idea of an orgasm and I screamed out, “WHY!” He just chuckled cumming into me. I could feel it spurting inside me filling me up. It was hot and filled me even further.

“Wanna cum!” I pleaded once he’d stopped cumming tears prickling in my eyes. 

“Ah ah ah if you cum first my second won’t be as good, you naughty little thing,” he chided like I was a child. I didn’t think I could hold off while he fucked me like that and tears of desperation ran down my cheeks. He leaned down kissing my cheeks picking up a silk tie from the corner of his bed. 

Realizing what he was going to do I sniffled reaching for his hand, “No please I wanna cum?” 

He sighed kissing my hand, “You will I promise but you’ve already cum once and so have I but I’m doing all the work so I’m gonna cum again then you can okay?” He looked so sincere that I couldn’t argue with him. 

He wrapped the tie around my cock tying it tight enough to stop me from cumming but not hurt me. My brain felt so fuzzy with pleasure and need I hardly realized he’d pulled out to get the scarf till I felt him slide back in hitting my prostate dead on. 

I gasped and writhed I couldn’t hold still with all the pleasure he was stroking me, thrusting into my prostate, and sucking on my nipple. It was too much my brain was overloading and I couldn’t even form coherent sentences just babbling and pleading.

He was close to his thrusts weren’t as even and his breath was hitching. With a sharp tug he pulled the tie off of my cock and I started cumming splattering spunk between us both while he came hard into my ass gripping my hips painfully hard. 

Once we’d both calmed down and got our breath back we stared at each other for a long oddly comfortable silence. He straightened pulling out of my overused hole and chuckled looking into me. “Dude your ass is gaping!” He laughed disbelievingly.

Gingerly I reached down touching the rim of my hole and cringed. Would my ass go back to normal? At the moment I didn’t care I was so tired. Eli disappeared off the bed and came back a minute later with a warm washcloth wiping it over my body and pulling the duvet up and over both of us snuggling up against my back. 

“Good for you?” he asked kissing the back of my neck.

I nodded yawning, “Yeah but I’m sore and tired,” 

Eli snuggled closer resting his chin on my head and wrapping himself around me, “So do you want to make this a regular thing?” he asked softly, an odd volume for someone like him. 

Did I want to be his fuck-buddy? The sex was great and a hell of a whole lot better than sneaking in a quick jerk in the shower. But I didn’t want to end up as a second choice when he couldn’t find some girl to fuck, I’d feel used. Would it be exclusive or would he tell his friends that he fucks me and would they want to use me to? “o-okay,” I whispered into the pillow. I didn’t know why I said it I wasn’t even sure if I did but I knew he wouldn’t force me into anything he was to nice of a guy for that.


End file.
